pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 19
__TOC__ Eisenbaer. Seems a bit unjustified, sure they did it in 58 mins, but considering this is for a PuG and not a guild, i think a bit of leeway should be givin in terms of time to complete, also doesn't explain low innovation (insert more ranting about how unfair it is here) PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:53, 21 February 2008 (EST) :That's not an excuse, as far as I see it. And as far as innovation goes, there does not appear to be a trend being set for innovation either. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:03, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::Hmm fair do. I don;t know if it still matters but they have 0 Conts...=p PheNaxKian (T/ ) 12:39, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:47, 10 March 2008 (EDT) The high votes. -- Mafaraxas 14:03, 28 February 2008 (EST) :Just delete it. It's bad. - (är'tə-mĭs gōld'brănd) [snō hwīt tăn] 00:52, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:07, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Selket's vote. Clearly identified suggestion under "variants" of Res Sig. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:43, 2 March 2008 (EST) :resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:04, 10 March 2008 (EDT) RA tag removed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:17, 3 March 2008 (EST) :resolved — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:04, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Combo actually costs 5 less than that of the Shroud of Silence assassin (User:Crossfirexiv 's vote) and not comparable to the SP version (User:I Am Jebus's vote). — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:26, 3 March 2008 (EST) :Your build does not have an energy gain skill therefore too much energy for standard assassin21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 16:31, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::Ya, Rapta, i disagree. The build is comparable to the SP version, its the same build with just a different elite that is worse in the way that the build is using it. 20pxIAm * * 16:34, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::Daze. Lord Belar 16:38, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::Snare. 20pxIAm * * 16:42, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::A daze is not a snare. Thank you, you just proved Lord Belar right. :::::And to Crossfire, the SP version does not have an energy gain skill, so it must be bad and not maintainable to use at all. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:43, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::Thats because 5 energy is a lot. Well if thats the case, then wouldnt this be considered a dupe except for the elite21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 16:58, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Every good ranger build on this site is the same except for the elite. This page is not for talking, take it to the build's talk page. --71.229.204.25 17:01, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::::::100% agree with both things that person said21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 17:02, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::Talk page, as opposed to voting page. -Shen 17:04, 3 March 2008 (EST) :User:Goldenstar's vote as well. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:10, 3 March 2008 (EST) Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:09, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Readem and Mahsa. @Readem, Rend (Ench and Touch not sure which he means) is supposed to go in the optional slot of the warr (choose the one you like/meta requires). Ranger has purge (and did in variants when he voted). Monk bar has been changed a gazillion times, it's not really the core of the build, take w/e monk you want (ZB, WoH, HC, etc). @ Mahsa. Blind is removed with mend touch or dismiss tbh. If they're rending your derv your monk will have guardian/SB on spikes tbh. An old build doesn't warrant lowered innovation score. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 17:11, 3 March 2008 (EST) :DONT HAVE A DISCUSSION HERE21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 17:15, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::I didn't, I was giving reasons to why votes are invalid and should be decapitated. @s was just to show why the specific votes were wrong. Also I tried to post in talk of build but no replies. And furthermore, so far it was more of a monologue than a discussion. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 17:19, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::Mahsa's innovation and overall reasoning (Blind is always a counter, thus you bring dismiss/mend touch) still deserves a deletion IMO. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 18:10, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::They all make valid points and there are no notoriously low votes. Resolved, per lack of a valid removal reason. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:11, 10 March 2008 (EDT) This should be unarchived. It's a very powerful build even after the Jagged Bones nerf. Also, seems there's a Great build using the same concept (Build:N/Rt Animate Splinter) Rickyvantof 10:25, 4 March 2008 (EST) :seems it has been deleted --Fox007 10:35, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::As if by magic... - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 10:37, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::The N/Rt is superior tbh, though I'd only ever use it on my hero. Too much work trying to stick Death Nova and Jagged Bones on your minions, let alone the ones that're being attacked, but heroes are uber like that. -- Mafaraxas 11:04, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::::Resolved. No action needed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:34, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Muryman says it's not effective but gave it a 4.2 O.o--Goldenstar 21:07, 5 March 2008 (EST) :I've removed the vote, but for a slightly different reason. I believe Muryman was voting on the basis that the build was capable of solo capping, which it clearly isn't. The rest of the comment is consistent with the score, but I have struck the vote and asked for a rephrased vote. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 21:15, 5 March 2008 (EST) Please take a look at Teh Uber Pwnzer's vote as it seems to be incorrect. Thank you Huynh Sanity 22:01, 5 March 2008 (EST) :Remove all 5-5-5 ratings imo. 100 armor > 50% block 2/3 of the time and a small amount more party healing.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 21:48, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::Resolved, no action taken. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:34, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Experienced vote. has no fucking idea what universaility means, or how to monk tbh.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 08:19, 6 March 2008 (EST) :Resolved. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 08:23, 6 March 2008 (EST) Independent of questions regarding the build's post-AoD nerf capabilities, Napalm Flame's vote. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 20:20, 6 March 2008 (EST) :Skakid got it. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 21:41, 6 March 2008 (EST) Now has e-management, revote needed. ~ ĐONT TALK 01:23, 7 March 2008 (EST) :I actually put a message in all the voter's talk page, seeing it were only 4. But yeah, admin noticeboard works aswell. Rickyvantof 01:25, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::"GftE!" is hardly e-management on this build, as you'll be holding an item nearly all the time. --20pxGuildof 16:25, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::Resolved, no action taken. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:34, 10 March 2008 (EDT) GoD's Vote is based on the old version of the build21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 14:15, 8 March 2008 (EST) :Beguiling is still better. --20pxGuildof 18:25, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::You're wrong. The "AoD is bad" part makes your vote invalid and prone to removal. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:50, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::AoD is basically a better version of the Shadow Walk/Dash combo. You can just use Beguiling and cause Daze, which allows you to follow up with Iron Palm without having to use another enchantment. Atleast Beguiling provides some caster shutdown if your chain fails. --20pxGuildof 09:55, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Yes, it is similar to that combo, except it has unlimited duration and fully controlled by the user. In the specific scenario, you may wish to run something like Shadow Prison (nerfed) or Beguiling Haze (short duration anyways), but AoD is generally an amazing skill to run. The point of AoD is to have amazing maneuverability, however, it may not address the issue at hand. The problem here is that you said that AoD is a bad shadow step (false, but you updated your vote to correct that, which is good) and User:The Gates Assassin saying it's worse than the SP version (archived). The only valid reasoning here is the vote from User:Dark Morphon, who actually states that the problem is the lack of thought in the skill selection and lack of synergy (you later updated your comment to reflect that). — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:01, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:34, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Low vote is invalid. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:54, 8 March 2008 (EST) :Resolved — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:07, 10 March 2008 (EDT) PvXJing's vote. No explanation given for a 0, 0, 0 rating. Only reasoning given is duping when the two builds share only 3 skills and are designed for different arenas and not that it really matters, but this build existed first. I'm also concerned about the WELL tag with no significant discussion or explanation, but I am sure that will develop further. Misery 04:25, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :Vote has been struck, although the WELL tag is a valid concern. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 06:35, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::It's basically the build on the tag except missing Hypochondriac. We've had like a million Foul Feast+Plague Signet builds and a million WoD builds ever since the changes. We need to make one base build and have a shitload of variants on it. --20pxGuildof 09:57, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :::Can I also ask why this was removed from featured untested builds as it hasn't been vetted yet, or deleted due to WELL? It's hard for the WELL tag to be discussed and concensus to be reached if the page is ignored. Misery 11:42, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Mistake on the page. Otherwise, the main issue here is resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:59, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Rewriting. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:00, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :Wiped. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:06, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:15, 9 March 2008 (EDT) Rewrite, Removed the Wandlust rit completely.-- The Assassin 20:48, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:01, 10 March 2008 (EDT)